Conventional calendar client applications typically implement an event creation flow by presenting a user with a form containing many different fields representing different event details (e.g., event title, event start/end times, event location, guests, etc.). While such a form may allow users to enter many of the necessary details for the event, most users only specify partial information (e.g., event title and start time) for the event, and presenting users with such a comprehensive form often makes them feel overwhelmed.